What goes around comes around
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/AH. A witness has to confront an escaped murderer. Two shot. Rating M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ What goes around comes around

 ** _Summary:_** AU/AH. A witness has to confront an escaped murderer. Two shot.

 _ **Genre:**_ Angst, Drama

 _ **Rating**_ : T - M (violence)

 _ **About the story**_ : AH work. Crazy little shot. Hope you will like it. Simple interaction between a serial killer and a witness.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own KLAROLINE, TVD. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. No offense. No beta.

* * *

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

Caroline hated working late nights in the office. Her boss would literally squeeze the life out if her, and by the end of every day she would believe that a life sitting at home, doing nothing was quite better than taking orders from him.

Sometimes she wanted to go back to her past with the help of some time-machine and correct the mistakes she did in her career. But it was not possible.

Caroline huffed unlocking her car from the distance and felt a presence lingering around her in that cellar. At the late hour she found no car. Her heart was thumping fast against her chest as she took a moment to scold herself mentally. This was another reason she hated working over-night always.

Without turning back she rushed towards her car and opened her door.

"I know you felt my presence Caroline." An unfamiliar soft voice purred from behind and it froze her instantly. Though, his voice didn't sound so cold though, she didn't have any weapon to protect herself Caroline prepared to face him with her handbag. Clutching to the handle of her bag firmly she threw the bag to knock him as she turned around to face the stranger.

He backed away before any damage could happen and a surprised chuckle escaped from his lips.

Caroline was about to run away but he grasped her by wrists and brought her attention to his face.

She never saw him till now and she didn't know how he learned her name. His dark brown eyes, brutally split lips and piercing above his eyebrow made her tremble in fear. She stamped on his foot and earned a groan. That act made him to shake her by shoulders and she received a slap from him.

Caroline lost her balance as she let out a painful moan. She felt like whole world spun around her. By the time she stood straight, she spotted another figure approaching them. Rubbing her forehead, Caroline looked at the new guy who stood beside the first one.

"Get the fuck out of here!" the first one told second.

So they were not together? And good to know—

For almost a moment Caroline didn't believe what she saw.

 _He_ was back!

The person who murdered almost fifty people? She didn't know the exact count, but she clearly knew how ruthlessly he killed them. All those men. Including Damon, her best friend's brother. And she was there when he killed Damon.

Memories of that night gave chills to her.

She was the primary witness and she was the reason that he was sent to prison.

She had believed so for almost a year. Now his return brought her hatred and fear back to life.

This person _– Klaus_ , his eyes were gleaming coldly as he had that man in his grasp. There was a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke again teasingly. "Oh, sweetheart, you remember me? That is very nice. I thought I have to remind you everything from the very beginning."

It took her almost a minute to analyze that he spoke directly to her.

Before she registered what really happened with the first guy, Caroline saw blood on the floor.

She noticed Klaus taking a knife from the first man's body. Caroline's jaw dropped, touched to the ground. She barely breathed when Klaus stabbed the dark haired guy again with the same old sinister smirk on his face.

"Good night, mate." He purred as he drove knife into the guy's stomach one final time.

Caroline gasped when the lifeless body collapsed and at the same time her mind really started to function. She turned to run away when Klaus grasped her elbow pretty tight and it made her to whimper in pain. She let out a scream and Klaus placed knife on her throat—very coolly—as if he was ready slice her neck open with no bother.

"Now, now we don't want something happen to you, do we?" he asked callously in a thick tone of voice as he pressed his knife to her neck. The coolness of that metal sent shivers to her frame.

Her vision blurred because of water. A tear then slowly slipped to her cheek as her lips trembled anxiously.

"Hmm?" he buzzed as if he wanted to make sure.

Caroline managed to nod while her gaze fell upon her first attacker. He was squirming on the cold floor, completely out of breath, and he desperately needed help. Momentarily he locked gaze with hers and Caroline zoned out. It was clear—he was—

Her thought didn't even end when he stopped to fight.

Another life ended in front of her eyes. He didn't make it.

One more tear crawled to her cheek then as she looked at Klaus blankly. The darkness in his stormy blues, the coldness in his smile, the aura around him made Caroline to lose her gut all at a time. She lately found that she was being squished between him and her car. Taking a fraction of second to register the amount of blood on his palm, Caroline managed to gulp slightly.

"Get in the car." He ordered softly.

She felt her knees buckle and she didn't want anything more than to hug herself pretty tight. She didn't expect a day would turn like this.

Of course, no one would want a nightmare coming to life.

* * *

Caroline didn't dare to even glance at Klaus.

Her gaze was fixed on the road as she drove her car. The silence killed remaining of her confidence. Many thoughts ran in her mind at super speed and all were about the ways of getting out of this trouble—Klaus.

"We are going to your place." He said without looking at her.

Maybe she would get a chance to get out, after all. She could seek any kind of help from her neighbors?

"This area certainly did not change." He remarked as if he was discussing with his friend. Glancing at her pale face after a very long time, Klaus smirked. "If I really wanted to kill you, I would have done it back there, Caroline. Or maybe the day I escaped from the prison?" he chuckled lightly. "I have no intentions to kill you. So you can relax."

Caroline's forehead creased in bafflement. Well, wasn't it good? But she really didn't want to trust him. Every serial killer would say the same thing.

"I am a man of my word, love." He purred while he gave a sideward glance. "Just relax and focus on your driving."

"Then what do you want with me?" she dared to ask, and she sounded pathetic.

Klaus looked out in front of him before he turned to say. "You and I have some unfinished business."

Caroline swore that a part of her had fallen numb right after that.

* * *

"You have a beautiful house." Klaus put his hands into pockets as he looked around Caroline's living room.

Caroline stepped aside and fiddled with her phone, obviously planned to call cops. He scrutinized every corner finely before he walked to her and took away her phone smoothly.

"It has been a long day, Caroline. Why don't you fresh up while I prepare dinner for you?" he suggested.

Needless to say, his behavior drove her crazy. He acted all the way as if they were thickest friends who got separated a while ago.

Good or bad—she wanted to end it now.

She raised palm and made him to stop whatever bullshit he was planning to do with her. Controlling herself Caroline exhaled slowly.

"What do you want?" she asked seriously. She needed a straight answer. That blood gave her enough creepy chills throughout the way. "If you didn't come to avenge, then what's your purpose?"

His lips bent into a lifeless smile as he made his way to kitchen. "You thought I came to kill you while I intend to do something else." Caroline followed him quietly into the room and she decided to take her cooking knife in order to defend when the time comes. Klaus put his weapon under the water and washed it carefully like he wouldn't get another one. After he cleaned it, he placed it in her hands when she searched for her knife. "Just in case if you still don't trust me, keep this with you." Klaus stated.

With that act, Caroline slowly started to believe that he really didn't come to kill her. And he confused her at the same time. A cautious Caroline kept her distance from him when he glanced up at her.

"It is really nice meeting you in person, Caroline."

Those words took her by surprise.

He smiled, genuine one. "I really waited for so long to meet you."

"You—You're not angry with me?" she blurted, paled out.

Klaus opened the fridge and found cup-o' noodles. "Never in a lifetime." When he faced her again he shook head and confirmed. Caroline glanced between his face and plastic cups in his hands. "You wouldn't mind if I eat? I didn't eat anything for two days." He smiled lightly.

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

* * *

So? How is it? Please review!

Take care =)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ What goes around comes around

 ** _Summary:_** AU/AH. A witness has to confront an escaped murderer. Two shot.

 _ **Genre:**_ Angst, Drama

 _ **Rating**_ : T - M (violence)

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own KLAROLINE, TVD. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. No offense. No beta.

* * *

 ** _0o 2 o0_**

Caroline served him omelet quietly after fifteen minutes. Yep, she arranged a mini-meal to someone who merely killed a person no less than an hour ago. Probably she lost her mind too.

After removing his black jacket, Klaus stuffed everything as if there was no tomorrow. He was choked out with that amount of food. She nudged a glass of water to him as she settled in front of him at the small dining table. Klaus focused on his plate completely and nodded at her taking the glass she pushed.

Looking at the way she observed him, he chuckled awkwardly before he gulped everything. "This is very nice of you. Thanks."

"Why did you kill that man?" she blurted out and his smile disappeared right after that.

He chewed looking down. "He attacked you."

"I haven't seen him anywhere before." She confirmed, slightly confused.

Klaus quivered his head as he drank a little amount of water from the glass. "He is a part of gang." He spoke. "A gang which stalk before they abduct women and—"

"Women trafficking?" Caroline gasped in horror. When Klaus nodded as yes she frowned at him. "How do you know?"

"I know many things which you can never know of."

She was saved?

She was saved. _Yeah._

 _But—_

"You happened to be lucky."

"I am." She said, and her tone became rigid. "Definitely." Or else she would be ended up as— Even thoughts of such fate made her to tremble in terror.

Klaus smiled with no humor. "I waited to see you but then I found that you were their next target. His gang was right outside of your office."

"Which means they knew everything about me?" she asked leaning upon table. "Oh my god!" she breathed. "Oh my—they must know my whereabouts."

"I took care of them." He replied calmly.

Which meant—

"You killed them all?" She muttered in disbelief.

Klaus didn't react much for that. He looked calm and composed. "Anything for your safety."

"Why?" she whispered, blinking at him.

Klaus completed to eat and dumped plate in the sink. "I have my reasons." He replied and turned around after washing his hands. He put on a plain smile.

"I believe I have right to know." She insisted. "Since I'm involved." She added it when he quirked his brows up. Klaus glared at the ground, shifted on his left leg, leaned against the sink with the help of his hands. She waited for him to open his mouth for almost a minute and when he didn't Caroline felt slightly irritated. "Come on. I made them to put you in prison and you're here to protect me? I cannot buy that."

"I like you." He admitted in less than a second which earned him gasp from her side. Klaus let out a sigh. "You are one of the strong persons I know, Caroline. You stood up for what you believe. When I murdered someone, only you reacted among others because you believed it was wrong." Caroline gaped at him as he went on. "Out of five people in that alley, one reacted. And it was you." He pointed a finger at her. His stormy blues were wide and content, they were filled with admiration. "A very few has the ability to condemn wrong things."

There was silence after that and it had the most terrible impact on her.

"I like your spirit, Caroline." He spoke then making her to look up at him. His posture didn't seem to change. "And I appreciate, I have always appreciated, people like you." His chuckle was so pleasant to her ears. For the first time in his presence she began to find comfort. She found it hard to believe him—was it the same guy who threatened her, who killed a man in front of her, who slaughtered people in past in the most psychopathic way?

There—his last statement wanted Caroline to mock at him. Of course, she really had a bad habit of not shutting up.

"Oh, you do like people? And I thought you're the most malevolent person I have ever met."

She should definitely learn to control her mouth. Because his smile vanished instantly which meant it was not good to her. She thought he glared at her at some point but in reality he simply gazed at her distantly before one corner of his lips lifted up. "That's right." He buzzed nodding lightly. "I would be the nastiest experience in your life."

"I didn't say that!" She squeaked. Truth to be told if he didn't arrive in the exact time, she would be delivered to somewhere. Once on her feet, she shook her head as she watched his callous face. "I'm—I—I'm glad you saved me today but I—" she trailed off unsure how to continue the rest.

There was no denial that she didn't support his _method_.

"You killed someone I knew." She claimed after a minute. Yeah, she took out about Damon. She remembered him as a funny guy, her best-friend's brother, who simply flirted with her. Though, she didn't know much about him. "He didn't deserve to die." She frowned at him.

And then there was anger flashed in his eyes which, needless to say, scared her to death. Klaus was angry with her or with her statement?

"You know, you merely supported a bastard who had abused a woman for one year." He told coldly. Caroline's eyes grew wide in astonishment. For sure she didn't know that side of Damon. She definitely she didn't know. Or else she would have never flirted back.

Caroline let out a gasp. "What are you saying?"

Klaus snorted. "Damon—was it? He made it to my list of people I kill. And I killed him." He shrugged his shoulders slowly and told in a not-so-apologetic tone of voice. "He deserved to die, Caroline."

A list of people to kill?

"All of those people you murdered—?"

Klaus nodded in agreement. "They were bunch of sick monsters who like to physically induce pain on people around them." Then he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Some raped women, some injured men in the most sadistic way, and even kids were brutally exploited—" When he opened his eyes they were raw and cold. "None of them should live, Caroline. None." He growled the latter.

Caroline gulped the lump formed in her throat hardly, and her stomach churned up listening to his version. So, this entire time he murdered all kinds of abusers.

But it wouldn't make him a better person by going against the law.

"And you did the worst part, Klaus." She argued. "Remember? You slaughtered people and drained them out of blood."

Klaus then made a face as if she had gone mad. He let out a huff before he remarked. "You call them humans while what they did was nothing humane? Humanity means not sitting back and speaking for rights, and not supporting the monsters who did nothing good, Caroline." He snarled making her to step back swiftly. Watching her startled posture, Klaus calmed down a bit. "I started to believe saving innocents is humanity."

"You are no better than them, Klaus." She pointed out. "Supporting violence will never make you a better human."

"Maybe, I'm not." Klaus shot back as he walked in her direction. When she backed off, he shook head tiredly before he went for the glass of water that was on table. Taking a sip from it, he added. "I will do what is right by me." He smiled lightly and watched her under heavy lids. "I will stand up for what I believe. Like you."

Caroline didn't want to change him even because he sounded so stubborn and that made her want to punch him in the face and yell. Crossing her arms across her chest, Caroline exhaled out in exhaustion. Glaring at the ground she began to think.

He was stubborn, yeah. But why? Why so much hate for those people? What they did was unacceptable for sure. And she really was stuck at the point—he decided to step in and kill them all. It was pretty obvious that something might have happened to him—in some way—like he might have been a victim for really long time? Or something might have happened to his loved ones—

"Why?" she blurted out another question. When Klaus elevated his burrow questioningly, she asked. "Why did you come into such conclusion? Why did you take such a rash decision?" Squinting at his pale face, she muttered. "Something—like maybe a situation or people influenced you."

Instantly he zoned out and he stared out at nowhere for a minute before he plastered a humorless smile. Placing the glass back on table, he replied. "You'd be the first person to point out about that." He sighed. "Always some factors influence us to do things, Caroline. Don't you know that?"

An intrigued Caroline immediately asked. "What's _your_ factor then?"

Klaus gulped a bit as he once again became distant. Evidently it was a _very_ strong _factor_.

"Something. Which clearly affected me and scarred my mind forever." He claimed snapping out of it.

"Have you lost someone you love?" she asked, not wanting to let go of that topic.

Damn she was being nosy, wasn't she? Yet she was interested to know the answer for her question. _Why?_

Klaus closed his eyes and bent his head down. She thought he tried to control his anger but he opened his mouth. He said settling in one of the chairs. "You wouldn't believe if I say I was completely opposite of what I am now." He looked up at her as she stepped next to him. "No issues, no complaints. Until the night that changed me forever."

"What happened?"

Klaus barely blinked. "That night I heard screams of a girl. Maybe around my age. She was brutally beaten and was forced." His eyes gradually moistened as he pressed his hand to chest. "I didn't even know her, Caroline, and I tried to save her." He gulped hardly before he completed the rest. "You know, there were three of them. Three of them were forcing themselves upon her by the time I entered the alley. I was nothing compared to them and there was a revolver too. Still I fought for her. You know what happened? I was shot and beaten as well while they finished what they started. Right in front of my eyes."

Caroline had to remind herself that she had to breathe. At that moment, he looked so fragile, distant—yep, like he said—exactly opposite of how he appeared at the first sight.

"I couldn't save her, Caroline." Klaus mumbled bitterly, self-loathingly. "I failed."

"You tried." She said trying to comfort him.

"That wasn't enough." Klaus shook head slowly, determinedly. "By the time cops found us both, she was dead while I was barely breathing."

"I'm sorry." Caroline ended her dilemma and reached for his hand on table. Giving it a little squish she earned a look from Klaus.

"I never felt so pathetic after that." Klaus stated calmly.

"Maybe not till you were arrested?" she bit her lip. "And I was the reason for that."

"I'm still not angry, Caroline." He smiled lightly. "You know, I have my reasons." When he repeated that line, she frowned with a confused smile. Klaus then stood up and took her hand into his. "I wouldn't even survive if you weren't there that night."

"What?" she became pale as she glanced between his hands and his face.

"There was shortage of blood and you literally came out of nowhere and donated blood that night."

Caroline tried to recollect events of that night. "AB-, the rarest blood group." She nodded in realization. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember now! That day I came to visit a friend of mine. I heard it was an emergency so I—."

Klaus' lips widened as a smile crept to his lips. "It was me."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth simultaneously. "Oh?"

"Yeah." He inhaled slowly and once again his eyes lit up with unknown spark. "You saved me, and before I could even meet you—" he sighed, "—you were gone."

Caroline retrieved her hand and stiffened a smile. "That's fine."

"No—" Klaus impeded, "I owe you."

And before she could even respond to that he pulled her into a warm, tight embrace all of sudden. His strong arms were wrapped around along with silky words at her ear. Together they gave her shivers of unknown sensation. "Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline managed to smile and patted on his back soothingly. He then pulled back and glanced at her face. "I owe you so much. And saving you is the least bit I can do for you."

She half-smiled at him as she thanked him back. Klaus took his jacket and obviously his knife before he turned to leave. Caroline stood there and watched him as he came to her again. "Don't worry about anything. If you need me again, then I will come for you. I promise." Right after that he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She hoped that he wouldn't observe the way her breathe hitched. No way.

He simply gazed at her before left her alone in her personal baffled world. And then she slowly smiled staring at the ground. She didn't know about him—but she changed her mind.

Klaus was definitely not the nastiest experience in her life. Of course she sincerely wished to see him soon, if possible.

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

* * *

 _And yeah, Klaus is really loyal to Caroline. Promised to help her whenever she is in danger. lol._

 _Ok, so- this work is inspired from the real thing that is happening in our lives. Abuse. Just thought to give it a try. No offence to anyone. I repeat._

 _So just let me know how you felt about it. Good, bad, boring?_

 _Take care, readers! =)_


End file.
